Always Expect the Unexpected
by Daizels
Summary: A Liper/Peo story. It starts of after the giant war. Read it if you ship Percabeth, Frazel or Jeyna! I'll be writing a sequel if enough people are intersted in reading it. I hope you guys like it! :D Remember reviewers get cookies! (::)
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Yaayyyy! Here you go my favourite OTP Liper, this is supposed to be a long story! :D Enjoy ;D

~Daizels

Leo PoV

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!" Came an ungodly shout from outside Leo's cabin.

"I'm COOOOMING!Mysterious voice!"Leo said scrambling around his room stuffing the last of his belongings into his suitcase, then he stopped, now he had to make sure he had everything.

Tux? Check

Silly pink tie? Check

Hair combed? Check

Wedding present? Check

Toothbrush, toothpaste? Check and Check

Toolbelt -which I'm not "permitted" to wear-?Check

Laptop, fan,bedspreads, Bath things, clothes, demigod safe phone? Check, check and dubble check.

He walked over to his awesome bed, pushed one of the buttons and he was elevated upwards. He smiled at his awesomeness as he walked past a mirror (the only one in the cabin) and answered the door. There stood Piper(his girlfriend mind you) looking at him rolling those pretty eyes of hers. She was wearing a poofy, hot pink cocktail dress with matching heels and lipstick. Her long brown hair was braided with little gold ribbons down her left shoulder, she was smiling at Leo.

"Leo, close your mouth, remember it's fly season!" she said and he instantly closed his mouth to avoid further embarrassment.

"Aw come on Beauty Queen, or we'll be late!" He said taking her suitcase for her.

So to recap Leo and Piper had been dating for the past four years, ever since the end of the war against the giants. Today they were dressed up like this for Jason and Reyna's wedding, Leo was of course the best man (Who threw an AMPIC -awesome and epic, bachelor party.) and Piper was the Maid of honour.

"You know whats wierd?" Leo suddenly asked her as they neared Half-Blood Hill.

"Coach Hedge in his underwear?"

"No, but that _is _wierd."

"Then what?"

"Well, Jason and Reyna have been together for four years, but still we're only twenty you know." Leo said, though he didn't know where that came from.

"Well Percy and Annabeth were nineteen, AND she's pregnant now and they're only twenty one!"

"Well everyone saw that coming, I'm surprised it hadn't happened earlier OW!" Piper had whacked him behind the head.

"Not nice Valdez."

"Aww,but you love me anyway, don't you?" He said wiggling his eyebrows for effect, he grinned even wider as he saw her turn bright red, then she did something unexpected. She gave him a quick passionate kiss on the lips, smiled and said,"Come on Repair Boy! We're gonna be late for our best friends wedding!" And she marched forward to his car (Yeah, he's patented well over a hundred plans and machines and is kind of a young billionare-don't tell Piper that!) He climbed into his new Mercedes, Piper was already at shotgun. He and Piper planned to move in together after today, though he hadn't told her where. He could see she was anxious to find out, but he told her it was a surprise. In truth he'd bought them a small mansion in San Fransisco near Annabeth and Percy's house (also a small mansion since both were _very _well of -so were he and Piper - but still) and He still didn't know where Jace and Rey were going to be staying, but Hazel is in her final year and Frank is Percy and Annabeth's neighbour so they were all more or less near each other.

"Leo, I'm nervous." Piper suddenly said when they parked in front of the church.

"D'Aww Pipes no need to be nervous when you've got Leo at your side." He teased and put an arm around her shoulders.

He saw in her eyes that she was serious and really scared. He gently placed his hand on her cheeck, softly turning her head towards him.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, I love you and no one will ever change that, and it's not like it's you walking down that isle tying the knot with 'ole Jason temperstruck-I mean thunderstruck." She laughed at that last part, warming his heart to the core.

"I love you too Leo." She said and kissed him again, this time a bit longer. He smiled and said,"Let's go Pipes before Jason gets a heart attack." And they climbed out of the car and walked into the church holding hands.

**End of the first chapter :D there is more to come so stay seated ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper PoV.**

Leo Valdez was the sweetest most caring guy in the world, and he was all hers. When she freaked out over nothing he told her he _loved_ her and that _nobody_ would change that, he'd also told her everything would be alright, and that's more than she would ever have expected. When the got into the entrance hall of the church they went their separate ways, he to Jason's side she to Reyna's, arming them for the biggest battle of their lives _marriage._

She stepped into the room in which Reyna was dressing, when she saw her, Piper's jaw dropped, she was wearing a beautiful wedding gown that fitted tightly from her chest to her waist from there the material folded and bended -here and there it had been connected with a jewel- until it reached the ground, her hair in all its onyx glory was hanging loose in curls around her shoulders and down her back.

"Help me with my make-up please?" She asked with a small voice which was unusual for her, but Piper agreed immediately.

_says in that man from spongebob's voice-_

_two hours later._

"Piper I'm getting sick. Piper I can't move. Piper-" Reyna started

"Rey, your fine, you're scared that's all, now, the wedding march is going to start in a minute, little Mary (Dakota and Gwen's daughter) will go down the aisle throwing flowers all over the place, then you and your mother follow her, me, Hylla, Gwen, Hazel and Annabeth will then follow you guys, are you ready?"

"No." The Roman girl admitted.

"Reyna, don't think about anything other than Jason." Piper said simply, she knew that's what would have brought her through, only thinking about Leo.

"Reyna nodded and a smile made its appearance on her face, one she recently showed a lot and to tell the truth it made her even more beautiful.

Da da dada da da dada...

the music started and little Mary skipped into the church with her purple dress her ginger locks bouncing. Bellona, Reyna's mum suddenly appeared at her side speaking a few words of comfort to her, then they followed the music inside. Piper followed her. The church had been decorated with multicoloured flowers and ribbons (Reyna wanted to get out of her Roman ways for a day). Each brides maid was wearing a different color dress, Piper's was hot pink, Hylla's was black, Gwen's was green, Hazel's was gold and Annabeth's silver(you could see her baby bump, but she didn't mind, it looked as if Annabeth was happier than ever). The boys had multicoloured ties to match with the girl's dresses, Leo had a hot pink tie, Dakota's was green, Frank's gold and Percy's blue with a silver stripe (If you ask "who does that?" well Percy does).

The next part was all a blur,everything went by so slowly,Piper wasn't even paying attention, next thing she knew Jason and Reyna were kissing, the priest had just announced them, husband and wife. There were loud cheers as everyone tumbled from the church on their way to the reception, the night went by fast, Piper remembered, the opening song being "It's all coming back to me now" by Celene Dion, cake, a few spins with random people across the dance floor (three times with Leo.) then it was time for the fun, first, the speeches. First up was Reyna talking about Jason and how she met him etc. then there was Leo playing a slideshow of embarrassing pictures of Jason and Reyna,then Jason went up talking about Reyna, then Piper went up.

"Well, Jace, Rey. All I can say is IT TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH! I am so proud of you two, I hope you have a wonderful honeymoon and an awesome life together, may you be blessed with as much children as Percy plans to have! I love both of you dearly and hope you have the time of your lives, as Effie Trinket would say, _May the odds be ever in your favour! _There was loud laughter followed by a hearty applause.

Next Reyna had to stand on a stool while Jason crawled in under her dress to retrieve an orange garter that had been wrapped around her thigh, a few people wolf whistled and shouted "Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaah!"

"Way to go Jace!" and other disturbing stuff when Jason emerged with the garter in his hand, he turned and threw it to the crowd, turns out Octavian caught it, Piper started to giggle (they had long since made peace with the augur, he and Lacy were currently dating.) Then Reyna threw her bouquet and... Piper caught it, wow that had been unexpected she glanced over her shoulder and saw Leo blush from all the way across the room. Then Later onthe music had stopped and Reyna and Jason were ready to leave for their honeymoon, Reyna looked pretty in a caramel color dress, Jason was wearing a knee-length short of the same color and a purple shirt, they said their goodbyes to the newlyweds and showered the couple in feathers as they rode off in Jason's porche.

"Hey, let's get out of here I've got something to show you." Leo said in her ear, he took her hand when she nodded and led her back to his car.

**Until the next chappie then XD**

**Thanks Goddes of Fear for your review it's very appreciated!**

**~Daizels**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth PoV**

Being pregnant sucked, but was wonderful at the same time. Did that make sense? No it didn't, oh curse her hormones. Poor Percy, she had mood swings almost every five minutes. To tell the truth she had been tired of being fat and not being able to see her own feet, to others she looked smaller to herself she looked like a overinflated balloon, at this moment she was sitting in a comfy recliner in the study of her and Percy's house. She glared angrily at her belly. Then suddenly she felt a soft thud against her stomach and her anger cooled down drastically, and her glare had been replaced by a loving smile.

"Mommy loves you darling." She cooed at her belly.

"Daddy loves you too." Percy said, hugging her from behind.

"Percy. I'm scared." She confided as she put her head in his chest.

"Don't be, you'll be the best mother ever and if it helps, I'll even comb my hair more often." He said smiling at her.

"You goof." She said poking him in the ribs.

"And I love you and I'm sure our little boy will love you just as much."

"Boy eh? How sure are you?"

"Call it a father's instinct."

"I still say it's a girl."

"Well if we'd go to the doctor and find out, we wouldn't have to wonder now would we?"

"Yes, but we're already eight months into this, I can't believe I went to the wedding two months ago looking and feeling like this."

"You were still the most beautiful there."

"Butt kisser."

"Though I preferred to kiss you."

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain. It's your fault I'm looking like this."

"Ah, remember wise girl, denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"You would know!"

"I love you!"

"Go jump out the window or something." she said and stood up with difficulty.

"Hey, where are you going?" Percy protested.

"Somewhere." She replied marching to the doors leading to the staircase.

"Aw Annabeth come back please?"

"No." She said and went to hide in the nursery they had readied for their baby.

The whole room painted light brown, the rest of the things in the room were either baige, brown, white or gold. She sat down on a comfy rocking chair.

"Only a few weeks to go."

"Annabeth, don't get up, I'll get it." Piper pushed past her to get Annabeth some tea. If all goes to plan she would be having her baby any time now , Annabeth was at this very moment a very fat, hormonal, nervous pregnant woman. Piper and Percy were constantly at her side, running to get her something if she wanted it. At her now weekly check-ups, the doctor had confirmed that she was having a healthy pregnancy and that everything was going according to plan, she still refused to know the gender of her baby. Percy of course was suddenly going mad trying to learn everything about parenting, he'd even called his mother over five times in the last month. Annabeth's mother and Percy's father had also paid them a visit, though they were a bit bitter at the thought of their children having children with their most bitter rivals. Annabeth had called order on that particular day when Athena and Poseidon had started cursing each other in ancient greek, it had taken a loaf of bread, bagpipes, a crossbow and a goat to get them to break up the fight. Annabeth was all too happy when the fight had ended. Percy was sporting a magnificent shiner that Athena herself had given him, the poor kid, the first time Leo saw him after that he had said "Holy fist!Percy what happened?"

"I got hit by a holy fist."

Since then Leo would mock him, Annabeth never really had the energy to do anything about it, she really spent most of her time reading and sleeping and it drove her mad! She wanted to be out and about, designing new buildings, walking with Percy or something like that. Though recently Piper and Leo had gotten even closer, if that was even possible. The yesterday she had confronted Leo about it,

_Start of flashback-_

_"Leo?" Annabeth said while he was unwillingly rubbing her swollen feet as there was no one else, Piper was filming the last scene of her latest movie and Percy had gone to visit his dad for the day._

_"Yeees? Is it time to stop, already? Aw that was so fun!" he said his voice drowning in sarcasm._

_"No, I wanted to ask about you and Piper." She said casually._

_Leo's smile seemed to brighten just a bit at the thought of her._

_"Well, I've noticed you to are really getting along much better and you're living together and all that and I was wondering..."_

_"Wondering?" He asked, but couldn't mask the smile on his face._

_"If you're planning to get married!"_

_"Maybe."_

_"No, don't come with me with all that ""We're too young"" cra- wait, what did you say?"_

_"I said, Maybe, I mean I really want to, but I'm not completely sure if she's ready yet cause-"_

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Annabeth said pulling him into a fierce hug, without getting her huge belly in the way._

_"Hey! Preggers, you're squashing me!"_

_"Sorry."She said, but she was grinning like a mad woman._

_"What do mean by that?"_

_"Weeeeeeeeell."_

_"Aw c'mon, spit it out, or I'm not rubbing your feet anymore!"_

_"How much do you want to know?" she said with a sly grin._

_"Depends."_

_"Will you go get me a strawberry ice cream with peanut butter after I tell you?" Leo made a face, but nodded._

_"Well, yesterday when Piper was here she accidentally mentioned she wondered when you were going to ask her to marry you."_

_"She did? "_

_"Yes, yes she did."_

_"Well then, something's gotta be done about that." he said, a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Whatever you're planning better be good Valdez."_

_"Oh, it will be."_

_End of flashback_

So you see, it was a matter of time before a screaming Piper ran into her house flashing a engagement ring.

**Aww it's the end of this chapter! Well I'll see if I can write another one tomorrow, since I never update during the week, because I go to boarding school, I'll see how many chapters I can write during the week and post them next Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Oh and Annabeth and Percy will be making turns for the story to be written in their point of views, cause this story is mainly about Piper and Leo.**

**And thank you so much to all the reviews, it's highly appreciated!**

**Cookies for you (::) (::) (::) (::)! :D**

**~Daizels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper PoV**

**A/N**

**All addresses in this chapter are fictional and do not exist and may not even sound like San Francisco.**

Ok this wasn't doing her any good, Piper needed to think of something happy the only thing she could think of right away was the night of Jason and Reyna's wedding.

_Flashback begins-_

_They were at Leo's car, "Pipes, put this on please?" Leo said handing her a black blindfold. She smiled, but put it on. He helped her in and they drove off._

_"Where are we going Leo?"_

_"You'll see soon." She could almost feel him grinning._

_After about half an hour later the car stopped, she heard Leo open his door and got out then a few seconds later her door had been opened too, he took her hand and helped her out of the car._

_"Can I take it off now?"_

_"Not yet." then he put his other hand on the small of her back leading her forward, then he stopped, she felt the blindfold being loosened behind her head and when she opened her eyes she couldn't, at first, understand what she was seeing in front of her, they were most definitely at the seaside near where Annabeth and Percy lives, in front of her was a beautiful white house, with a grass roof, big windows ,a large wooden door and a wooden balcony, it looked like a two-story house, it had a big lawn and a white wash picket fence and of course there were palm trees.._

_"Leo, what-"_

_"Welcome home!"_

_She turned around, searching those beautiful brown eyes of his for any trace of a joke, but he was dead serious and before he could say anything she had flung her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_"I love you!"_

_"Love you too Beauty Queen." he whispered when they broke apart._

_"Is this really ours?"_

_"Yep! bought it last month."_

_"I can't believe it! And you told me nothing?"_

_"Aren't I awesome?"_

_"Yeah, yeah you are." she said punching him playfully on the shoulder._

_"Race you to the front door?"_

_"You're on!"_

_End of flashback-_

And she was back in the hall of the hospital, pacing. It was maddening she's been here for hours, Annabeth was in one of the rooms giving birth, once Percy had been kicked out for almost fainting when Annabeth had her first contraction and screamed, but he'd stubbornly walked back the rooms were sound proof so Piper couldn't hear a thing, which also worried her. Leo had been here too, but he had to go again, he said he'd be back though he wasn't sure when.

"Piper!" Someone called from the end of the hall. She turned, Leo was standing there in a business suit (he hated those, but had to wear them when he was meeting with important clients).

"Leo!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Sorry I'm so late, I came as soon as I could, any news yet?"

"Not yet they-" then the door in front of which she'd been pacing opened, Percy stepped out wearing gloves, a face mask, hair net and those blue gown-things the doctors wore, there was a blue bundle in his arms. Piper and Leo exchanged quick glances then hurried towards Percy.

"Hey Louis, meet Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo." Percy crooned at the little boy in his arms. Piper felt her eyes tear up, then she had been surprised to hear Leo talk,"Percy, c-can I hold him?" Percy looked a bit shocked, but agreed, he handed Leo the baby with care and Leo took him with even more, Piper was always astonished about how Leo was able to work with such delicate things with so much care.

"Hello Louis, welcome to this messed up world." Leo said softly to the baby. Piper turned her attention towards Percy who was looking at his son with so much love in his eyes, it almost made her cry.

"Eh, um I think I'll go check on Annabeth." Piper said awkwardly and stepped into the room, Annabeth was sleeping in a hospital bed, beads of sweat plastered her blond curls to her forehead, Piper sat down next to her on a chair.

"Annie, I'm so proud of you. You did great. If you were conscious now, I wouldn't have told you, but Leo is holding your baby, he's surprisingly gentle, I think he'd make a good dad someday." Annabeth slept peacefully still as Piper sat on the chair thinking about what she had just said, when Leo came in, "Hey, Pipes? I think it's time we went home, the nurses just took little Lou to the nursery and Percy is pooped."

"Yeah ok." She smiled, this was the beginning of something new.

**Awww that was in my opinion very cute, sorry for the lack of Liper in this** **chapter, I just had to get the feels reeling! The next chapter will be posted Friday, Saturday or Sunday and if I'm able to write more than one, then I'll post more than one! Thanks to all the reviewers here are cookies (::) (::) (::)(::) (::)!**

**~Daizels**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo PoV**

Leo did _not_ know what had come over him when he saw little Louis, to tell the truth, he'd never really seen a baby in his life and this one was really cute even though he was sleeping, Leo really wanted to hold him, maybe just know what it feels like. He had asked Percy and both him and Piper looked extremely shocked, but he went on with it, he remembered looking at the baby in his arms with the tiny black curls and couldn't help thinking how lucky Percy was.

But at this moment he was in his "backyard" with Piper. The back of the house was much grander than the front, there was a wooden spiral staircase that led to the terrace (on which he could host a party worthy of Dionysus or Percy) and a giant swimming pool it was kinda like a jungle with all the trees and plants, but he loved it, even though it was night he and Piper were lying on the beach chairs next to the pool, when suddenly the thought hit him. He stood up and bent down on one knee next to Piper's chair, where she suddenly sat up.

"Leo?" She asked uncertainly, but he could see she was smiling.

"Piper McLean, well the honest truth is, I am madly in love with you and will probably be for the rest of my life, speaking of which. I want to spend it with no one but you 'cause lets face it Beauty Queen, you complete me. So, will you marry me?" he said and pulled a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle out of his pocket.

She smiled more brightly and gave him her hand he slipped the ring on and she said,"Yes!", kissed him passionately and er- lets just say things quickly escalated from there and you really don't need to know what happened next.

Leo woke the next morning in his bed, the place beside him empty, where had Piper gone? He stood up, still a bit sleepy, awake just enough to realise he had no clothes on, he quickly dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. Piper was already busy at the stove, he snuck up behind her and closed her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hmmmm, I'm guessing it's not who I want it to be?"

"And who is that?" Leo asked, turning her around to face him, he was surprised to see her smiling face.

"I guess I was wrong! Morning Leo." She said hugging him, he hugged her back, feeling very stupid.

"So, wahtcha making?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Yum! Lemme have 'em!"

"No! You have to wait! 'till it's ready!"

"Aww really?"

"Yes, Leo now be a good boy and go sit down."

"Yes, mother!"

"Honestly Leo you sound like Percy."

"But you still love me?"

"As much as I want to say no, I have to say yes." She said, then kissed him, a shock travelled through his blood and up his neck, but he stopped himself before they went too far. He pulled away and said,"I love you too Pipes."

**Awww ze end of zis chapter! :'( But zont vorrie zere iz more too come! XD Cookies for all my wonderful reviews (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**~Daizels**


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper Pov**

_Says in man from Spongebob's voice_

_"Twooo montz laterrrr"_

"Take care! Remember we're going to Percy's tonight!"

"Yes, mother!"

"Love you too!"

"Love you Beauty Queen!"

Piper watched as Leo's new Trail Blaizer pulled out of the driveway on the way to his company, Valdez Engeneering & Designs. She was so proud of him! Piper had been given a job as an actress. Percy and Annabeth had invited them, Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel over. That was all fine and everything, but Piper had a secret. A secret that was just getting bigger and she couldn't hide it forever. Her mom had also been pesting her to tell Leo and her other friends, but Piper wasn't ready yet. She and Leo would be getting married next month May 14.

She had to hold out until then she just had to, though she really didn't want to, she wanted Leo to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok. She walked up to her bathroom and took off her jacket. There it was, a clearly visible little bump, in the place of her normally flat stomach, she remembered well enough when this had happened, the night Leo had proposed to her. She was so stupid, not even checking for protection or anything, and she hadn't even worried about it when she woke up without clothes. She hadn't started worrying until about a month ago when the morning sickness hit her and of course, she was late. She was never late. Now she was stuck with this, she was definitely going to keep it she would never dream of throwing away her baby. Yes, she said it _her baby, _she, the unmarried Piper McLean was pregnant. She decided it would do her no good to just stand there and mope, look at how happy Percy, Annabeth and Louis were. (She and Leo have been made godparents) and there was no doubt that Leo would be good with the child, Piper wasn't blind, she saw how he was around little Louis and he wasn't even _his _kid.

She decided to go take a well deserved nap.

_Dream begins-_

_Piper was standing in a living room, the walls had been painted beige and the sofas were brown leather a very pretty woman was sitting on one of the armchairs, her face, clothes and hair kept shifting, becoming more and more beautiful by the second, Aphrodite._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hello Piper, sot down why wont you?" Her mother gestured to the sofa across from hers. Piper sat down reluctantly._

_"Why are you here mom?"_

_"To persuade you of course!"_

_"Not again! we've been through this! I'll tell them after the wedding!"_

_"No dear, don't keep this a secret, a child is love, they don't call it "Love making" for no reason! So automatically that falls in my area. And I'll make sure you tell them mark my words, don't worry darling it'll all work out."_

_"But-"_

_The dream shifted._

_She saw a monster tying Leo up and forcing a little baby from her arms. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The dream ends-_

Piper got shook awake by a frightened looking Leo.

"Piper! Don't_ EVER_ scare me like that again!" he said hugging her.

She noticed with a relief that there was a big blanket wrapped around her, so he wouldn't be able to see her secret (as she had started calling it.)

"What- what happened?" She asked groggily

"You were screaming and kicking, I thought you were having a heart attack!" Leo said he was sitting on the bed, with her on his lap.

"Bad dream, sorry."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Pipes, I got home early today, it's already five pm so we'd better get ready for tonight then."

She nodded and climbed off the bed and walked to her closet, she had to wear something that wouldn't make her show, but unfortunately for her the only thing that would even remotely work was one of those long hippie dresses,it had spaghetti straps and a brown belt that had to be worn under the breasts, it was white. She sighed and put it on with a pair of white sandals and redid her braid. One look at the mirror and she swapped it for one of Leo's t-shirts and a pair of skinny jeans, no one would find this wierd for Piper because this is what Pipers do!

_Man from Spongebob's voice_

_"Haf an 'our latur"_

"Hello Annabeth! Hi Percy."

"Hi Piper! Leo." -insert hug-

"Hi Percy. Annabeth!"

"Hi Leo. Piper!"- Insert awkward hug-

"Is Jason and Reyna here yet?"

"Not yet Pipes, they should have been here soon- ah speak of the devil."

Just then a black porche drove up the driveway, first Jason got out, then Reyna, they were holding hands and smiling and were obviously sooooo in love, Piper knew she and Leo actually had something even more special.

"Heeeeeeey lovebirds!" Percy called to them.

"Heeeey Parents and to-be's."Jason countered.

"Touche!"

"Well who's up for Dinner?" Percy asked smacking his hands together.

"I." Leo immediately agreed.

"Me!"Jason said.

"Meeeee!" Percy answered his own question.

They all gathered around the large, round, mahogany table in the centre of the dining room, Percy took a random seat, Annbeth next to him, Piper sat down next to her, then him. Jason sat on Percy's left and Reyna next to him there were three open spaces, Frank, Hazel and baby Louis. Leo was just about to ask where they were when Frank and Hazel came through the door. "Sorry were late! I had a late exam and frank insisted on waiting for me." Hazel said.

"Naw it's 'kay Hazi." Percy said.

"So where's little Lou?" Frank asked when they sat down.

"He's asleep upstairs." Annabeth said, a spark of emotion ignited in her eyes.

"Aww, I just love that kid!" Frank said.

"And he loves you Frank, now Piper, Hazel. Please help me get the food in here before Percy dies." Annabeth said teasingly,poking her husband in the ribs.

"Yes, please! Leo agreed, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

About five minutes later they were all enjoying the lovely feast Annabeth had prepared.

"Bow Abbabef, dif if goof!" Frank said through mouthfuls of food.

"I'll take that as a compliment, now men if you don't mind clearing the table?" Annabeth said.

"If Frank doesn't eat it too."Leo laughed and Percy, Jason, Hazel and Reyna laughed (Yeah the sour Roman had turned sweet.) Piper didn't laugh because she had eaten at least as much as Frank, if not more, Annabeth was looking at her weirdly.

"Ha ha ha, not funny guys. I think I lost my appetite." Frank said and the others started helping him clean everything up.

"So guys I suggest while they clean everything, we go pop some popcorn, then we go watch a movie?"

"Sure!" They said in unison.

_Wonder whats gonna happen next in Percy's PoV!_

_Ooooh XD! Cookies - (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Pov.**

"Jason! You should have seen it last week! Frank and Leo were playing with Lou, when Frank got the brilliant idea to turn into a bird, he flew into the tree, then..." He paused for dramatic effect."Leo poped out of nowhere and shouts behind Frank: _"Ahhhhhhhh! The vulture! Steward help me!"_ And Frank was so surprised he turned back into a human, but unfortunately fell out of the tree." Jason laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Aw Frank, I'm sure Lou enjoyed that a lot."

"He wasn't even looking, Annabeth had caught his attention. So I fell for free."

"Lack of grammar my friend, because it cost you a blue eye, a million bruises and half a dozen band aids." Leo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

After they had stopped laughing, Percy led them to the TV room where Annabeth had set out a bunch of mattresses, sleeping bags and pillows.

"Where are the girls?" Leo asked.

"Probably making the popcorn." Percy said.

"Are we going tp watch a movie?" Jason asked.

"Yep!"

"What are we watching?" Frank asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: On stranger tides." Annabeth said as she and the girls walked in each carrying a big bowl of popcorn.

"Yay that's my favourite!" Frank said.

"Frank, I think we all know you only like it because of the pretty mermaid, with her pretty voice. Luckily I have my own." Leo said and he pulled Piper down next to him on one of the mattresses.

"I do not!" Frank said blushing bright red.

_Says in man from spongebob's voice:_

_Twoog anz a gaf 'ouez lateg_

"Who's up for truth or dare?" Percy asked after the movie.

"Me!"Leo said.

"Me!"Annabeth said

"Me!"Hazel,Frank and Jason said.

"Six against two! We win!"Percy said like a small child and he felt a little silly doing it.

"Fine."Piper and Reyna grumbled.

They all sat in a circle.

"I'll begin!"Percy said, he'd been wanting to do this for a while now."Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Hit me with your worst!"

"Three words my friend, Tickle. Annabeth's. Feet." As he said there was a deadly silence among the group. Annabeth hated it when people touched her feet, tickling was waaaaaaaaay crossing the limit. He was an evil freaking genious!

"No way!" Jason said looking scared.

"Backing out? You know what happens then right?" Percy challenged.

"I'll get you for this Percy!"

"I know you will."

Annabeth wasn't even paying attention she was calmly chatting to Reyna when suddenly Jason started tickling her feet.

"What the- HAHAHAH- JASON!" She kicked his nose.

"Ow, I think it's broken." Jason said keeping his bleeding nose up.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy dared him."Hazel said.

Annabeth whacked him over the head.

"Hehehe! So totally worth it!"Percy laughed.

Jason ran to the bathroom and asked Reyna to take his turn.

"Ok, lets see, Piper! Truth or dare?"

"Er, truth."Piper said nervously, she'd been acting weird all night long, Percy wondered why.

"Ok, why have you been acting so wierd tonight? No lies." Reyna said.

Piper was quiet for a while, Percy could see she was fighting an internal battle, when she stood up, switched on the light, stood on the coffee table and lifted her shirt(Leo's shirt whatever) what Percy saw made his mouth hang open, Hazel gasped and started fanning her face, Reyna sighed, Frank's mouth was also hanging open, Leo was just sitting there staring, not even blinking and Annabeth, if possible looked absolutely delighted, then Jason came in,"Hey guys it worked I-" Then he saw Piper and he fainted.

"You're _pregnant _?" Annabeth squealed.

"Er- yes." Piper managed pulling the shirt back over her little bump.

"I won't be the only mother now!" Annabeth said.

Percy was scared for Leo's part, because he'd only recently proposed to Piper and she was already pregnant, he knew he and Annabeth had really talked about it for a while before they decided to have a baby though most thought it was an accident.

"Say something please?" Piper begged them.

"I'll go wake Jason up." Reyna said.

"Wow, er- congratulations, I guess."Frank stammered.

Then Hazel started her lecture about morals and what her parents taught her and when she noticed Leo wasn't even listening she gave up and sat back down next to Frank.

"Leo?" Percy asked shaking his shoulder, the poor guy.

"I- I'm gonna be a-a _dad_." He said, then as quick as lightning he stood up, grabbed Piper around the waist and spinned her in a circle, then kissed her,"I love you so much!" He said.

"I love you more." She replied, Percy could almost feel her relief radiating through the air.

"Ok, Leo I'd hate to break up this lovely business, but I need to have a word with you." Percy said trying to sound like his usual sarcastic joking self, but it was hard.

"Um ok?" Leo said awkwardly walking towards Percy. He led Leo outside.

"Nice night huh?" Leo said trying to break the awkwardness after a few minutes of silence.

"Leo, listen. What you're stuck with now is something permanent. This baby is going to change your life for the better or worse, you won't be able to do everything you usually did and Piper has as of this transformed from a plastic doll to a porcelain doll. She'll have mood swings and cravings she'll make you want to go mad or just run away, but you've got to be there for her. And once your son or daughter is born routine will be thrown to the wind." Percy stopped his rant for a second to watch Leo's expression, it didn't seem the least bit scared or angry in fact he looked exited.

"You know what, I think I've wanted this all along, I want a kid of my own, I want to take care of Piper like that, I think I'm ready."

"Aren't you scared of anything?"

"Yes, one thing."

"Whats that?"

"Her dad."

"Dam, yes!King of Sparta is gonna tan your backside, _and_ you're not even married yet!"

"Next month we will be."

"fortunately."

"Hey man. I'm gonna need a coach."

"Me and Louis are here for you buddy."

"Thanks."

**End of Chapter 7 :( Next one will be up soon! Cookies for all my awesome reviews- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**~Daizels**


	8. Chapter 8

**Piper PoV**

Best night of her life! She told them. She didn't want to, but she did. When Reyna asked her, she wanted to answer that things had been going hectic at work and that they shouldn't worry when something came over her and next thing she knew she was standing on the coffee table, lifting her shirt(not all the way!) so they could see her slightly extending belly. They were obviously all in shock all except Annabeth who was over joyed not to be the only mother in the group. Jason had come and actually fainted. Leo seemed to snap out of his confusion and immediately stood up grabbed her around her waist and twirled her in a circle and told her he loved her. She was so happy at that moment then Percy broke their happy bubble and asked Leo to come with them so they could have a chat. When they walked out Reyna and Jason came back in, Piper realized her shirt was still up and quickly lowered it back over her baby bump, Jason seemed to go a little dizzy when he saw it again, who knows why!

"Alright there Sparky?" They still teased him with that nickname.

"Er - yeah I - um need to go get some water." he mumbled.

"I also want some tea!" Frank said and shot up following Jason out of the room.

"Rey?" Piper asked.

"He's just shocked that's it, to be honest I think he's a little terrified to think how junior came to be." Reyna said with a grin.

"Well I'm more concerned about what Percy is doing to Leo." Anabeth said looking out the window," Wait here they come, Leo looks alright."

"Ok Hazel truth or dare?" Annabeth asked Hazel.

"Hmmm. I choose... Dare."

"Gasp!" Leo said and chuckled, he was sitting behind Piper with his arms folded protectively around her belly.

"Ok, since I didn't plan for Hazel to take the dare it might be a little well - uh boring."

Percy whispered something to Annabeth, her eyes lighted up like christmas.

"I dare you, to run down the street screaming "Octavian is the awesomest piece of sexy that ever lived!"

Hazel's eyes widened, all of them laughed, Hazel hadn't completely forgiven Octavian.

"Oh - no!" Hazel said.

"Oh yes, and I will be filming you, broadcasting it live on Octavian's TV in his and Lacy's room!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Hazel said in disbelief.

"C'mon Haze, it's not that bad, at least you don't have to run naked!" Frank said.

"FRANK! Don't give them any ideas!"

"So, Hazel? Don't you have a dare to do?" Annabeth teased.

Hazel grumbled and got up, Leo stood up and held a hand out for Piper, she accepted it and they walked outside with Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna and Percy. Annabeth had gone to get the video camera.

"GOT IT!" Annabeth shouted running out the door.

"Annabeth! Louis is sleeping!"Percy said which was a little wierd.

"Oops, sorry. Hazel, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"1. 2. 3. GO!" When Annabeth said "go" Hazel ran down the street,

"OCTAVIAN IS THE AWESOMEST PIECE OF SEXY THAT EVER LIVED!"

Leo started laughing histarically when Hazel came back and tripped over a garden gnome and smashed Frank into the ground.

"Haha Hazel, I really didn't think you would do this." Piper said as she tried to help Leo up, from where he fell down laughing at Hazel and Leo.

"Back at you." Hazel said.

Piper was really surprised to hear Hazel say that. She looked stunned and her grip on Leo's hand loosened and she let him fall back down.

An awkward silence occurred.

"Hazel?" Piper asked quietly.

"I never thought that you of all people would do something so irresponsible and then be _happy _about it! I'd though you'd get an abortion or something? But keep the thing?"

Piper took a step back.

"And don't think it's just me, because Jason said the exact. Same. Thing."

Piper couldn't stand there any longer, she turned on her heels and ran. Funny how the best night turned out to be the worst night of her life.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, I was really busy during the week and I had to balance my family, tumblr, two fanfics and five pages on facebook! Forgive me please!**

**~Daizels**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry the update took so long I'm trying my best :D Here you go**

**Leo PoV.**

"PIPER!" Leo yelled as he ran after her, he couldn't believe Hazel would say such things. Jason maybe, but Hazel of all people? And she didn't even say she was sorry! He couldn't really see Piper anymore, for a pregnant woman, she was pretty darn fast and he couldn't just assume she was running home, because home was in the other direction, so he had to catch up with her, no use. She had turned round a corner and by the time Leo got there she was no where in sight. "Piper!" He yelled again. No answer. He turned around and decided to run back to Percy's house to ask them for help, maybe if all of them helped they could find her.

Five minutes later he came panting into Annabeth's livingroom.

"I *pant* lost *pant* her." Leo said his hands on his knees speaking to the ground.

"Oh, Leo! I'm so sorry, it just came out! I didn't really mean it." Hazel said, her eyes were red.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Piper, if we find her. She's a 21-year-old pregnant woman alone in the streets of San Francisco. I would really appreciate it if you guys would come help me look for her?"

Everyone nodded.

"We should go on foot so we don't miss anything,Jason you and Leo go west, Frank, you and Percy go and Reyna will go in my mini so we can get distance you stay here with Louis. We'll communicate with the walkie-talkie Leo had given us for Christmas." Annabeth said without taking a breath.

All of them nodded gravely, the couples quickly said goodbye and everyone got their walkie-talkie and flashlights. Leo and Jason headed in the way Piper had come, Frank and Percy the opposite way Reyna and Annabeth passed them.

"I'm sorry Leo." Jason said.

"For what?" Leo asked, momentarily confused.

Jason was silent for a moment and Leo kept looking for Piper when Jason said," I told Hazel those things, I think she just seemed to agree with me. I never wanted to hurt you or Piper, I thought it would stay between me and Hazel."

Leo took his turn and said,"I know it must be rough for you, but this, Piper, the baby. It all means so much to me."

Jason looked at him with sad eyes,"I know. I'm really sorry."

They walked in silence for a while calling Piper's name, looking almost everywhere for her. Almost everywhere.

"Leo! Leo come in."

Percy's voice comes through the walkie-talkie.

"Percy, I'm listening." Leo replied urgently.

" I felt her presence in the ocean ,I think it might be somewhere near the house, she's definitly on the beach."

Came Percy's reply.

"Thanks Perce I'm on my way." Leo started running he knew exactly where she was. Why he hadn't thought of it earlier, blew his mind.

"Leo where are we going?"Jason asked out of breath, trying to keep up with Leo's fast pace.

"Paradise beach." her happy place. He didn't say that last part because that was a secret for Piper to tell alone.

When they get to the entrance of the beach, Leo asks Jason to wait for them or go find the others he'll handle Piper.

Jason nodded and headed back the way they had come.

Leo walked onto the beach, pulling off his sandals feeling the cold sand between his toes, thanks to the full moon he can make up her silhouette against the waves, he walked down and sat next to her.

"Go away." Piper said. Leo just sighed and put his arms around her.

"No now tell me why you're upset."

"Didn't you hear what Hazel and Jason said to me?" She asked bewildered.

"Yes, I did. But tel me, is this Hazel's baby?"

"No, but-"

"Is Jason the father?"

"Possibly."

"Hey! Be serious for a second."

"Ah how the tide turns. Ok, no , but this-"

"And is this any of their problems?"

"I guess not."

"Like the wise dr. Seuss said, '_Those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter.' _and besides both Hazel and Jason are very sorry for their actions and if you're still upset I'll whack Jason a few times upside the head if it'll make you feel better."

"Leo, that's all great, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm 21 and unmarried and what if you get cold feet?"

"Well 1. We're demigods, so some rules don't count, 2. We're getting married next month and 3. Leo Valdez never gets cold feet, I love you Pipes and no matter how tempting you make it, I'll never leave you no matter what and this little mirical can only make me love you more."

He sat there and stared at his beauty queen more beautiful than anything he's ever seen, with a beautiful heart and personality too, it might sound cliche was probably the luckiest guy in the world.

"I love you." She whispered and he replied with a kiss.

**Well I thought that was kinda cute, don't worry! The fluffiness will cease Muhahaha enjoy it while it lasts :) (::) (::)**

**~Daizels**


	10. Chapter 10

**To my awesome reviewers especially you, Annabethrulez120 I give you chapter 10!**

**Annabeth PoV.**

Three months down, six more to go. Was she also like this when she was expecting Louis? No, certainly not. Well maybe. Annabeth had to take leave from her work (well she was the owner/boss) so she could keep and eye on Piper who was constantly dizzy or nauseous. Louis wasn't helping matters, he was just as naughty as his dad probably ADHD too. Every time he cried and woke her from her naps she would at first be angry, then she'd see his curly black hair and his bright green eyes then she'd forget she was angry and just pick him up and hold him and tell him comforting things untill he fell asleep again. Now Piper on the other hand who also cried and cried, never made Annabeth smile, Louis cried because he was hungry or wanted attention, Piper cried because she was completely and utterly terrified. Some days only Leo could comfort her, Annabeth tried her best not to let Piper stress too much, but it was a hard job. She remembered the week before Leo had to be at an important business meeting in Australia and Piper couldn't go with him and she refused to sleep over at Annabeth's. Annabeth had gone over to visit her early in the morning with Louis. She had found Piper on the bathroom floor where she had probably cried herself asleep. Annabeth had called Leo and told him what had happened and he had flown home immediately. He only went to work once a week since then.

"Annabeth, can we go for a walk or something?" Piper's voice penetrated Annabeth's deep thoughts.

"Yeah, just let me go change Lou into something warmer, then we'll go down to the beach."

Half an hour later she and Piper were walking on the beach by Piper's house, Annabeth held an exited Louis who made cute baby noises every time he saw a seagull.

"Now I've got two seaweed brains with seagull obsessions."Annabeth said and Piper laughed nervously.

Annabeth studied Piper silently, her arms were folded protectively over her extended belly, Annabeth knew what she needed.

"Here, hold Louis for a bit, I want to pick up some shells." She said and held him out to Piper. She didn't even hesitate to take him from her, Annabeth watched as Piper seemed to memorize the way her arms cradled his small body and when one of his tiny fists caught her pinky, she smiled so brightly, Annabeth could believe that Piper almost glowed with happiness. That was also why Annabeth had given Louis to Piper to hold, so she could stop thinking negatively and start thinking of how nice it'll be to hold her own baby, her own little work of art. As she looked down she spotted a pink cowrie shell, her favourite shell. She picked it up and handed it to Piper,"When you feel down, press this to your ear, you'll hear the ocean and if that doesn't help, it's other name is 'baby toe' so it'll remind you of your little one."Piper accepted it, then looked at Louis who had fallen asleep and then smiled, nothing more, but Annabeth knew she had made some breakthrough of some kind when Piper leaned down and kissed Louis' forehead.

**Really short, but at least it's something and it had to be cute because it's harder with Annabeth, but next time...**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**~Daizels**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally a PoV to work with *smiles evilly*(they are not always in sequence)**

**Leo's PoV**

One word was repeating itself in Leo's mind, _sh*t._ It was the day most men feared, the day all freedom is taken from you, the day you signed a deadly contract. His wedding day. Yes run for the hills pack your families on your camels and flee the country Leo Valdez was getting married and he couldn't believe it either. Last night Jason, Percy and Frank threw him a bachelor party, he couldn't even remember what had happened at the stupid thing. Now he was waiting at the altar for his bride-to-be. *wedding march begins* "Sh*tsh*tsh*tsh*t."

"Calm down Leo, look here she comes." Jason said who was standing behind him.

Leo looked up there she was. In a strap-less white dress, it looked like an open pomegranate above her round belly it looked like the material had been cut open from that spot down to her toes, revealing layer after layer of white fabric, he couldn't see her face thanks to the veil, but just knowing she was underneath it, made him the happiest man alive, the he saw her dad glaring at him, when he had gone to him three months back to ask for Piper's hand things were a bit different so he restarted his old chant,"Sh*tsh*tsh*tsh*t."

"Leo, breathe, she's going to think you don't want to marry her or something!" Jason warned and Leo quickly regained his composure. Tristan had just kissed Piper and taken off her veil, she turned to him and he nearly fell backwards, which was stupid. He'd seen Piper a gazillion times, but seeing her in _that_ dress, carrying _his _baby, smiling at _him_, getting married to _him_, becoming _his _. Made her look even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

"Do you Leo Valdez take Piper McLean as your wife to have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said taking the ring from Hazel (how did she get there?) and putting it on Piper.

"Do you Piper McLean take Leo Valdez as your husband as your husband to have and to hold,to love and to cherish in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

In that one moment Piper didn't even pause before she said I do, but there was a split second in which Leo's mind reeled what if Reyna hadn't taken that knife for Piper four years ago. Piper would have been dead or alive, but with Jason still, because when Reyna had been on the brink of death Jason had carried her through it had been him who gave her hope to live, Piper was cast aside and being her Repair Boy, he had healed her heart and here he stood today making a vow that would bind them together forever and there was little Leo to remember and then,"I do." and she put a ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife,you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Leo kissed Piper, this one kiss was now the one that binded them together, it felt like his first real kiss, all his emotion and feeling being poured into this one kiss he forgot everyone that was watching them, cheering, wolf-whistling, her dad, Aphrodite, his dad, Chiron, their friends. Only Mrs. Valdez had his full attention.

Ah what could he say, the rest of the night flew by like a sparrow with a V8 engine. There was cake, a lot of people giving out hugs and congratulations, a lot of dancing, speeches and that awkward moment when he had to remove the garter with his teeth, but when Frank caught it he nearly died of laughter and when Lacy caught the bouquet Leo had shouted over the mic,"Hey, Octavian better get a move on the fates are in a hurry!" Then he and Piper went to change.

On his bed was his clothes, a pair of Bermuda shorts, a yellow Hawaii shirt with palm tree designs and flip flops. Yes he was taking her to Mauritius. He dressed quickly then when he came down the stairs he walked straight over to where Piper stood waiting for him in a pretty sun dress.

"Leo where-?" He cut her off with a kiss and they walked over to his car where their friends and family showered them in flowers.

**Remember I make up all street names and stuff and unfortunately I don't know the wedding vows or exactly what happens at a wedding :D Ooh and I don't own the characters they're all Rick's!**

**(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)**

**~Daizels**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys so there has been requests for more action and I'm happy to oblige, aw let's just hope the baby will make it...**

**Anywho Percy and Annebeth's point of views will from now on come unexpectedly, tell me in the reviews if there are any monsters you would like to see again and also any ideas on what you would like to happen in the story would be highly appreciated and I don't own the character's they are Rick's.**

**So Happy reading and my the odds be ever in your flavour!**

**Piper.**

_She's starting to wake!" A deep male voice said then a sound like a slap followed with a pained "OW!"_

_"Quiet you idiot you know what Chief said."came another gruff male voice._

_"I know Gull, stop being so bossy or I'll tell Chief you were the one to let her lunch go yesterday."_

_"You'll tell her nothing Clank." Gull said forcefully._

_"Ah ah, play nice or Chief will have someone new on the menu for desert."_

_Piper heard a loud "Humph" and then everything was quiet once more._

"Hey, Beauty Queen. Time to wake up!"Leo's voice came from her eyes fluttered open and her gaze was met by a terrifying sight. The one monster she'd thought she was completely rid of, _Ma Gasket._

All her instincts were shouting _"SCREAM AND RUN STUPID!" _which she'd have gladly done, if there weren't restraints all over her body.

"Happy to see me child?" She said with her gruff voice.

"I thought, we we're rid of you four years ago when I killed you and those two idiots of you!" Piper said forcefully.

"Haha, my sons will not be returning, but I was strong enough."She cackled.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh my dear, I want to take the things you took from me back."

What?

Then realisation hit Piper like a pile of bricks.

"No. NO!" She screamed.

"Oh yes! I shall take your baby _and _your life!"The monster laughed.

Piper's eyes were filling with tears, not afraid for her own life, but for that of her unborn baby's.

"But don't worry, I have all the time in the world, I'll keep you here. Make sure you have a healthy pregnancy so, when that little brat comes, I can take him or her and turn them against you and your kind, you will live, barely alive from hunger and exhaustion, but you will live, just long enough for your own child to kill you. Not so your suffering may end, but out of pure hatred and poor Leo will know of nothing!"

Piper stared at her captor, not out of fear, but pure loathing,"I beat you once. I'll do it again." She spat.

"Oh feisty as always! Sweet nightmares dear Piper." The beast laughed and a strong smelling cloth was pushed over her mouth and the world went black.

**Really really short chapter, but I'll have the next up tomorrow! Remember to tell me in the reviews if there are any monsters you would like to see again and also any ideas on what you would like to happen in the story would be highly appreciated thanks :) (::)(::)**

**~Daizels**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right and we continue**

**Leo.**

Leo woke up the third morning of their honeymoon without Piper.

Her place next to him was empty, he decided she had to be in the kitchen possibly in the pool already becuse she was an early bird and he used thus time to be as lazy as humanly possible. So he smiled to himself and started dressing then went downstairs to the kitchen where he was sure he'd find his beautiful _wife._

His life was perfect, he was going to be a daddy, he was married to the most beautiful girl in the world and he had the most awesomest friends in the world, but when he went downstairs into the kitchen he was nearly paralized with shock. The whole place was trashed as if there had been a struggle or a fight, when he stepped forward he nearly slipped on a piece of paper, on it was words, hastily scribbled-

_Cyclops_

At first Leo didn't understand, then it hit him like a truck, Piper was in trouble and there was nothing he could do yet, so he picked up the phone and called the one person who would know what to do, Annabeth

This was bad, this was really, really bad. Piper was missing. Leo was currently passed out on the couch in Percy's guest room, he's worried sick and hasn't even slept once in the last five days. They've been searching non-stop for the last two weeks to no avail, finally Annabeth forced Leo to get some sleep.

"BROTHER!"

the excited voice of his half-brother Tyson came through an Iris message.

"Hey Bro." Percy said

"What is wrong?Don't lie."

Tyson said, after evaluating Percy with his brown eye, he seemed to have grown up quite a lot.

"Piper is gone."

Tyson was silent for a moment, Percy knew Tyson was as fond of Piper as much as he was of Annabeth, then there seemed to be a light going on in Tyson's mind.

"I heard Clank and Gull talk the other day, two weeks ago I think, he said they would have to catch Piper soon because Chief would be mad if they messed up again this time."

Tyson said

"Did you hear where they're taking her?"

"Scull bay **(AN-made up)**I think Gull said. I'll see if I can hear more, my break is over, goodbye brother."

"Bye, thanks for the help." Percy said rushing out of the room to go wake Leo. They need to get her as soon as possible if Tyson was right about where she was.

"Leo. Leo! LEO!" Percy shouted into the room.

"WHAT!" Leo shouted back when he landed on the ground.

"Tyson found out where Piper's being held."

And understanding passed between them and Leo quickly got up.

**Sorry for the wait, we had a blackout for the last two days :(**

**Send ideas or requests in the reviews!**

**Thanks for every single review, follow and favourite they're all really appreciated :D (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**~Daizels**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys!**

**All reviews are appreciated!**

**Happy reading.**

**Piper.**

It has been nearly two weeks she's been stuck in this awful place. She refused to eat or drink, but they forced her. The two Cyclopes who worked for Ma Gasket, were real horrible brutes, Ma Gasket had ordered them to leave her alone, but it was too easy to just gag her and beat her to a pulp, mock her in the voices of her friends they would always come in the night when they did that,so she couldn't see them, they said the most horrible things, the worst yet was three nights ago:

_"Piper! Piper, are you there?" came Leo's voice from the darkness, it had to be him this time!_

_"Leo where are you!?"_

_"I'm right here!"_

_"Are you going to get me out of here?"_

_"Why would I want to do that?"_

_"Leo?"_

_"I never really wanted to marry you, but it was all a part of my plan to ruin your life so I had to and then I got you knocked up, well great. Something more to use against you, if the thing survives that is."_

_"Thing? I thought you loved our baby! I thought you loved me!"_

_"That's the thing honey, you think too much, I don't care about you or that pest inside you, the sooner I'm rid of the both of you, the better."_

_"No. It's not Leo. IT'S NOT HIM, HE WOULD NEVER SAY SUCH THINGS!"_

_But the voice had disappeared._

"Piper?" Leo's voice came from outside her cell again, she didn't hope, but it was all she had so she stood up with difficulty, her belly had swollen and she had gotten thinner, she rushed to the bars,"Leo? Leo are you really there?"

Then came the awful laughter,"Buhahaha they will never find you girl, you will die at the hands of your own child and we will record it and let your precious Leo watch it over and over until he goes insane!"

"You- you-"

"Monster? Well my dear, if you hadn't noticed, that is exactly,"Ma Gasket's face came into her view"What I am."

Piper jumped back,"You will not touch, Leo or my baby!"

"Ah, but what will you do to stop me?"

Piper was at a loss for words"I- I will."

"Oh shut it girly and eat your food." She said pushing a tray of some sort of gooey substance and then she left.

Piper tossed the food out the small window of her cell and went to sit on the hard bed in the corner, _think of happy things! _the nice part of her mind said. _Like what? _the nasty part retorted. _I don't see Leo running in here, to save you. I don't see any of your friends here! _but then the good part said _how was he supposed to know you were here? He'll come. NO HE WON'T! _the nasty part said and before the good part could say anything Piper shouted "STOP IT!" and she clutched her head with her hands and started to cry, she was finally going had to put an end to her life so she could save others, she looked around her for something that would work, but then a small flutter in her stomach made her stop. There was another life inside her that needed her to stay focussed. She would escape and if she couldn't do it on her own, Leo had to do it. For now she had to wait.

**Leo.**

At this moment Leo was sitting in a special jet -like the one in the Avengers- he had built himself. He wasn't driving though, he had to make plans on Piper's rescue with Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Jason, Frank and a few other demigods, Annabeth was pointing with a laser at a hologram blueprint of the layout of the Hideout they were about to try and infiltrate. It was a rather big fortress, owned by cyclopes so a trick or twenty were expected, it was like a labyrinth on the inside, but Leo had mad it his duty to memorize every step of the place so he could save his Beauty Queen.

Then Annabeth interrupted his thoughts, "We will go in groups of two, I know demigods should usually travel in threes,but it is safest like this, Percy and Frank will go to the main entrance and cause some sort of distraction,"no surprise she gave _them_ that job," Reyna and Peter will go through the South entrance, Jason and Felix will take the West, Connor and Travis will go in with Percy and Frank as backup, me and Leo will go through the only open entrance under the fortress, which the inhabitants shouldn't know about, we will go directly to Piper where she will most likely be held in a dungeon cell the rest of you have only _one_ job, make sure everyone stays away from the dungeons, when Leo, Piper and I get out we'll come get you at your posts. Got that?" There were a few grim nods."Good luck my friends, kill as many monsters as you like, but stay safe and come back, Piper is counting on us, we can't let her down, the things that could happen to her if we fail are too ghastly to discuss, so lets go for the win."

Annabeth would be going with Leo, because she was Piper's best friend and their mission needed the smartest to navigate the dungeons and Annabeth had a score to settle with cyclopes, Leo would do anything in his power to save Piper, he couldn't fail, she was probably going mad with hunger or something, they were probably torturing her. He had to get to her. Soon.

**Another chapter gone with the wind! The next one will be the rescue! Please read and review thanks :D (::) (::) ~Daizels**


	15. Zee end and zee Epilogue

**Heloooo! So this will be the last chapter with the epilogue! Random choice of point of views! Enjoy the last of this fanfiction I hope you enjoy!**

**Leo**

After the meeting, Leo and Annabeth had to put on wet-suits and scuba-tanks, fortunately Leo's toolbelt was water proof so he could take it with him. _Twenty minutes to arrival. _A woman's voice said over the speaker.

"Leo, catch!" Annabeth said tossing him a gun -Modified to shoot celestial bronze and underwater of course. Leo pushed the gun into his toolbelt which hummed for a second. He then strapped a knife to his thigh, one could never be too sure._Ten minutes to arrival._

"C'mon Leo you ready? We have to get back to command, they'll drop us inside the defences then we swim our way through. We go the same way back, we have an extra face mask, your tank has an extra amount of oxygen and an extra pipe." Annabeth said and Leo quickly followed her to command.

"Valdez, Jackson. You ready?"Coach Hedge said, the old goat was "in charge" of the mission. Both of them nodded and headed to a circular platform in the middle of the room. Leo checked his gear and so did Annabeth, they couldn't afford a mistake. _Five minutes to arrival._

"Valdez, Jackson. Remember, stop for nothing, you also have only one mission. Get Piper. Get out. Simple as that. We lose a soldier, they died as heroes, but if everyone sticks to the plan we won't lose anyone is that understood?" Hedge growled and there was quick nods from everyone. _You have arrived at the destination, launch pad activated in 5. 4. 3. 2.1. _And suddenly Leo and Annabeth were sucked down twin tubes and the next thing he knew they were underwater, he looked around for Annabeth and saw her gesturing for him to follow her and he quickly obeyed kicking with all his might because as soon as the two of them succeeded the sooner they could get the others and go home. Annabeth led him up a narrow cave that lead right into a bigger one, there was a circular hole above them which had to be the bottom floor. Annabeth started swimming upwards, but Leo stopped her. He quickly took out a small periscope he had assembled earlier and used it to sneak a peek through the hole just to be safe. It was another cave, but without water, he could see a metal door in the side of one of the walls which must've been a way out. He put the periscope back into his pocket and swam upwards and lifted himself through the hole, Annabeth was right behind him. They took off their gear and Leo ran to the door.

"Is it open?" She asked when he pressed his ear against the door.

"No, but I can open it." There was a large combination lock inserted into the door, Leo could easily crack the code. Soon they were running through passages with him at the lead, since he had memorized the map of this place. After a few turns they were at the end of a large tunnel, bars of cells were everywhere against the walls, they crept along against the bars of the cells in search of Piper's, Annabeth took the left, Leo the right.

"Leo!" Annabeth whispered urgently, he moved as quickly as he could towards her. She pointed into a cell where a girl was sitting in the corner with her arms folded protectively over her protruding belly, fast asleep. It was his Beauty Queen.

**Piper**

When the awful monsters had left, she had fallen asleep immediately, she didn't want to sleep on the bed anymore, the thin mattress was starting to rot, so she made herself comfortable in the corner, dreaming peaceful dreams of her and Leo.

"Piper." Leo's voice said again. _Cyclopes. _Was the first thought in her mind. No, it couldn't be the monsters, they were just here! So she chose to ignore it.

"Piper!" His voice said again, but a little more urgently, so carefully she opened her eyes a tiny bit and sure as daylight there was her Repair Boy. She stood up with difficulty and rushed to the bars of her cell, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked him.

"No, it's really me Pipes, but we gotta be quick ad get you out of here."He said and she move away as he started burning the metal bars, then sawing them away soundless and quickly. When he put the last bar gently down on the ground she dashed out of her cell and hugged him as hard as she could, which wasn't pretty hard. He hugged her back."Don't you _ever _leave me again." He said into her hair.

"_Never._" She said and then she felt a tiny kick in her abdomen she pulled away so quickly from Leo that he stared at her in confusion, she laughed and took his hand and put it on her stomach so he could feel. At first he looked confused, then realisation dawned on him when the baby kicked again, he smiled so brightly, that it took her breath away."Oh, Pipes!" He said spinning her in a circle.

"Uh, guys sorry to interrupt, but we gotta get going." Annabeth said. Piper hadn't even realised she was there.

"Hello Annabeth." She said weakly.

"Hey, Pipes." Annabeth hugged her too.

**Leo**

He was overjoyed, he could hardly contain his smile, they were both ok, But time was running out.

"Piper, can you run?" Annabeth asked her. Piper shook her head. Annabeth wanted to say something, but Leo had already scooped her up in his arms and she was holding on tightly to his neck.

"Is there a problem, Wise Girl?" He asked Annabeth. She just shook her head and smiled at him. Soon the three of them were running down the hallways again until they reached the same metal door, but this time it had a guardian. The cyclops was huge, a bare head and a great big red eye. "Annabeth, you'd better take Piper." He said, setting Piper down next to Annabeth "No, Valdez. I am going to help you." before he could argue the monster roared and barreled towards them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leo said pulling out his bronze hammer and whacking the beast on the head, making it stagger backwards and Annabeth started hacking at it with her knife, then he remembered _the gun! _He threw his hammer at the beast and while it was momentarily confused Leo showed three fingers to Annabeth, then pointed at her, then at the floor. She seemed to understand because the monster was coming back Leo started his countdown and prayed that it would work, _1 _his hand was in his tool belt pocket, _2_ the gun was in his hand, _3 _He took aim and shot.

"Bullseye!" He cheered, the bullet had hit the monster square in the chest and it had turned to dust immediately. He pushed the gun back into his tool belt and ran back to Piper and picked her up again, even though he was tired, the smile on her face gave him strength and courage. When they got into the cave, Annabeth was already waiting for them, with her gear on. He quickly slipped on his and Annabeth handed Piper her mask. When they were ready Annabeth jumped into the water, Leo followed and waited for Piper, first he saw was her bare feet, then she slided neatly into the water, the worn blue dress she had worn on the morning they had taken her, was billowing in the water around her, Leo gave her the extra pipe and she took a grateful gulp of air, he put his arm around her waist and they swam after Annabeth. When they reached the surface, Annabeth threw a coin into the sea spray the wind was making on the waves, and Hedge's face appeared in a Iris message. "Hedge! Get your furry behind out here now!" was all she said and the message disappeared. Moments later, Leo's hover jet shot the tubes back down to them and took them up into the hover jet. They hadn't been in the craft for a second when a nurse took Piper to a first aid station they had set up for her and closed the curtains. Leo and Annabeth headed their separate ways to change while they picked up the other demigods. When Leo finished he didn't even wait a second before running to Piper's side. He hadn't noticed how thin she was or the multiple bruises on her arms, legs and face, her eyes had a hurt look to it,he took her small hand and bent down next to the gurney she was on"Pipes, what did they do to you?" He asked her softly. Tears started to cloud her eyes and she just shook her head.

"I will never, ever let something like that happen again, I promise." He said and kissed her gently."Or you." he said and he kissed her stomach which made her giggle.

"Oh! So you're ticklish are you?" He said grinning at her.

"Valdez you wouldn't dare!I'll divorce you if you do!" She said though with less force than usually.

"Aw, but you still love me don't you?"

She glared at him,"No."

"And I love you more!" He said.

"VALDEZ!" came Hedge's voice.

"Coming love!" Leo said in his usual joking tone."Better go, bye Beauty Queen, bye Leo junior!" And before Piper could argue he was on his way to coach Hedge.

"Waddup coach?" He said.

"No time for jokes Valdez. Two of the others and Reyna got hurt. They're up here, you need to go down there and help the others defeat the last one the _chief._"

"No probs coach, look after them up here." Leo said and he was shot down in one of the tubes. He landed next to Percy. "Guys attack plan Rubber Ducky!" He yelled and fortunately all of them knew that one, Frank turned into a bird and flew behind the horror that was Ma Gasket, then turned into an Elephant and smashed into her so she fell face first, Leo threw the Stolls a rope and they made quick business of tying her feet together Percy made huge blocks of ice hold her arms down and Jason walked over to Leo and handed him his sword."Will you do the honours?"

"Anytime." And he walked over to the beast's screaming head.

"Oh, Leo you wouldn't kill a poor defenceless lady now would you?"She said in Piper's voice, but he wasn't fooled.

"Lady? Lady my ass! you took everything I cared for! You hurt Piper in ways I don't even know! If you're a lady then I'm a gorgon! You deserve to die and I hope you don't come back any time soon!"

"But Leo, you must understand, she took my children, it was only right I took hers!" The thing protested.

"You were going to kill my kid?" He asked in a small, but angry voice.

"No! I was going to let the child kill it's mother and then train it to hate your kind!" She said, not realising the fatal mistake she made, but Leo had sliced her head off before she could do anything.

He didn't want the spoil of war, so he just burned it.

His friends clapped him on the back. "Nice one Leo!"

All of them went up the tubes except Percy.

"Leo, that must've been horrible for you. I don't know what I would've done if that were Annabeth and little Lou." He said.

"At least they're both safe now." Leo said.

"Lets go up then? The sooner we get away from here the better, right?"Percy said and the two of them went up in the tubes. **(A/N this is August even if it doesn't make sense. Piper is 5 Months along)**

_Man from Spongebob's voice:_

_"Four montz lateg"_

**Piper**

Piper was at peace, she was surrounded by the best people in the world, more to the point she had the most wonderful husband in the world, he was everything to her. Ever since he first asked her to be his girlfriend, they had only grown closer, they would always be the best of friends, but now they were lovers and soon-to-be parents.

Speaking of that, the baby could come now any day. She was nine months along. Someone was at her side 24/7 even Reyna and Jason! The day Jason was assigned to take care of her while Leo had to go check in on his company to make sure everything was still standing. It was at first uncomfortable, but soon they were chatting and laughing again like the good friends they were, neither one of them regret their choices and if they had to choose again they wouldn't do it any different. But now it was present time. Annabeth and Hazel were painting her toenails, while Leo cooked lunch. Piper had been having slight contractions, but that was normal, so she listened to her friends tell stories.

"I remember when we fought Polybotes, Percy, Frank and I came to camp with a chariot filled to the brim with imperial gold weapons and armour. Arion had pulled us. When Percy climbed off the chariot his knees was wobbling so badly he said they'd call him "Old man Jackson!"" Hazel said and they all laughed, when Piper felt hot liquid run down her legs.

"Piper! You wet yourself laughing!" Hazel said with tears in her eyes from the laughter. But Annabeth and Piper weren't laughing anymore, they exchanged a look and Annabeth shouted,"LEO!"

"WHAT?" his reply came from downstairs.

"PIPER'S WATER BROKE! GO GET THE CAR READY!"

"SHIT!"

"Hazel pack some clothes and toiletries for her and call the hospital." Hazel immediately shot up and began packing.

"Come on Piper, we've got to get you to the car."

Piper had been sitting still as stone. _The baby was coming. _It cannot be. Then a _real_ contraction hit her and a horrifying cry escaped her lips.

"Come on Piper!" Annabeth took Piper's arms and pulled her up.

"The baby's coming." She said still in shock as she was slowly being herded down the stairs.

"Yes, Piper. Now we've got to get you to the hospital." Hazel said.

"But -" Another contraction and she screamed again. Leo came running into the room and picked her up and ran with her as gently as he could to the car, loading her into the back of his Trail Blazer. Annabeth sat down next to her and Hazel sat up front with Leo. Annabeth was on her phone talking to Percy, "Percy, the baby's coming. I'm going with Piper, Hazel and Leo to the hospital. Meet us there, but remember to change Louis first and bring his diaper bag and -" She was cut off by another one of Piper's screams.

"Love you gotta go." She said, hanging up and taking Piper's hand.

"Almost there Pipes, just breathe." She told her.

"Breathe? Do you know how painful this is?" Piper said through clenched teeth.

"Yes."

"How long?" She asked.

"Oh, it could take hours!" Hazel said from the front seat.

"Oh,"Piper whimpered,"But not that. How long 'till we get to the hospital?"

"Sorry. We're here, I've already given them your information and everything. So they'll be ready to take you in." And she was right, two nurses and a doctor were waiting with a gurney for her. Leo stopped the car and quickly helped her out and onto the gurney. Then Piper gave another scream.

"How far are they apart?" The doctor asked.

Leo was still in shock so he didn't answer,"Ten minutes." Annabeth said.

"Hopefully this won't take too long, possibly just four to six hours." The doctor said when they turned into a room.

"FOUR TO SIX HOURS!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yes, now ladies please sit down, but you must go as soon as Mrs. Valdez is ready to give birth. Mr. Valdez, please go with the nurse she will give you something to wear."

_Man from Spongebob's voice_

_Six houegs lateg._

**Leo**

It's been six hours and Leo had finally gotten out of shock, he was now standing next to Piper, holding her hand, she was very near the end now.

"Come on, push Piper!" It was a female doctor who was delivering the baby, she had taken over as soon as Leo had come in.

"I AM!" She half screamed half said, it broke his heart every time she screamed like that.

"Come on Piper, it's not that long anymore."He told her. He was answered with a _very _hard squeeze of his hand. "YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST STAY QUIET! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU BAST-"

"Not now Beauty Queen, this was actually your doing don't you remember-"

"VALDEZ IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW!"

"Push!"

Piper's beautiful face was covered in sweat and expression of pure concentration and pain was etched on her face and you could see she was trying to hold back a scream, but it didn't help, it still came.

"One more! One more BIG push."

"I can't." Piper said tears in her eyes.

"Come on Beauty Queen, you've come so far! You can't give up now! Push!" Leo said. And for once she didn't shout at him she just did what he said and seconds later the cry of a newborn baby filled the air.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said holding up a crying pink baby.

"You did it Pipes! Look at our little girl!" He said kissing her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

"What are we going to call her?" She asked.

"Well I have an idea." And he whispered in her ear. Moments later a nurse came in with the little girl in her arms and she gave her to Piper. Piper cooed at her little daughter for a little while, then gave her to him."Meet your Daddy little one."

Leo couldn't help the tears in his eyes, when he took _his _little girl.

"Shall I go share the news?" He asked, Piper nodded and went to sleep.

Leo walked carefully out of the door and was greeted by the anxious faces of Annabeth,Percy,Jason,Frank, Hazel and Reyna.

"It's a girl!" He announced. And they all started hugging eachother and laughing.

"What's her name?" Reyna asked.

"We decided to name her after someone who meant the world to the both of us, someone who was alway there to help, someone who refuses that I call her by her nicknames "Bethy" and "Annie". She is named after Annabeth, guys, meet Annastasia, lots of nicknames there." He said grinning. For the first time in his life he saw Annabeth Chase the super tough Athena girl cry. She flung her arms around Leo's neck without even touching Anastasia. Leo patted her on the back.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to play rock, paper, sizzors on who the godparents are cause I am _not _going down that road!" Leo said laughing. Soon everyone had held little Annie, Percy of course only had one thought on his mind."Looks like Louis has gotten himself a girlfriend!" Leo had thrown him a death glare. Reyna had looked at her with longing, which Leo hadn't expected and which would probably mean that soon they'd all be standing in here again. Frank had decided that she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and when Percy protested Frank had said that Louis was lucky his mom was Annabeth otherwise the poor kid would've been, lets just say he never finished his sentence because everyone was laughing at Percy's expression. "I'm kidding man!" Frank said.

"Oh, Fai Zhang I'll remember this day when you have kids." Percy had said.

Hazel said she would teach her to ride horses. Jason had at first been a bit uncomfortable holding her, but he soon relaxed and said that he had to agree with Frank that she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Don't worry Perce, I think Louis is just as beautiful as his mom." Leo said.

"Yes, that makes me feel sooooo much better." Percy mocked and Louis, who had been asleep in his stroller woke up and started crying, which made little Annie cry too and for the first time Leo saw her eyes, they were her mother's eyes. His most beautiful creation, his little girl. Was just as perfectly beautiful as her mother.

_Man from Spongebob._

_Sevvvven yeags lateg_

**_(Epilogue)_**

_**Third Person**._

Leo Valdez and his wife and friends sat on the balcony of Leo's house around a campfire and watched as seven year old Anastasia was being taught how to swim by Louis who was merely nine months older than her. While the five year old twins Fred and Jace Valdez and Nico Zhang were being lead to do some form of mischief by the six year old Austin Grace and Rory Jackson. Meanwhile the two one-year olds Daphne Grace and Marie Zhang were sitting on their mothers laps. Anastasia had her mother's looks and eyes, but her father's smile, she was really good with her hands and could persuade nearly anyone to do anything. Louis Jackson looked just like his dad, but with his mom's eyes. He could swim at the age of two and had all Percy's powers, including Percy's slowness, but believe me the kid was smarter than he looked. The twins were named after Frank and Jason both looked exactly like Leo the only difference was the eyes, Frank had Piper's eyes and Jace Leo's, fortunately none of them had inherited Leo's fire abilities or they hoped, they were too sacred to test it, they both could build as good as their dad, while they were also pretty Zhang had bronze hair and brown eyes, a mixture of both parents. Austin Grace was his dad's clone, except the black hair and he could also fly and as soon as Percy and Leo had found that out they had nicknamed him "Superman", "Finaly! We have a superman with black hair!"Leo had said. Rory Jackson had his dad's hair and his mom's eyes, he loved books and had insisted his mom had to learn him read when he was four. Though he had Percy's streak of mischief and would always go around pranking with Austin, he couldn't control the water, but he could breathe when under it. Daphne looked exactly like her brother. Little Marie in turn looked exactly like her mother.

The years forward would be good to our heroes and the children would be sent to the new camp, when they reached the age of 12. The camp was build over and connected to what was left of Camp Half-Blood. The name was kept and the new motto "Fuluminata" was added. New Rome, stayed New Rome, where all demigods could go live when they completed their ten year training.

"Uncle Percy!" Jace said

"Will you tell us the story." Fred said.

"About the seven heroes, from two different places."Jace said.

"That went on a quest, to defeat the Earth Mother?" Fred said.

"Sure kiddo, but I'm gonna need all of your parents to help me with this!"Percy said.

"I'll begin! It started with a very handsome young Latino named Leo!" Leo said.

"Noooooo daddy!" Fred said jumping on his dad's lap and putting his hand over his mouth.

"Uncle Jason has to start it!" Jace said climbing on his mother's lap.

"Well, ok then, but the others have to come too." Jason said.

"ANNIE, LOUIS, NICO, AUSTIN, RORY!" Fred shouted.

"C'mon! Uncle Jason is gonna tel us a story!" Jace said.

Louis and Annastasia were the first to be up they sat down at Percy and Leo's feet who were sitting next to each other. Nico, Austin and Rory sat on their dad's laps. Austin was listening close and felt very important because it was his dad who started this story. The campfire crackled along merrily when Jason started his story," Once upon a time. Not long after the great hero Perseus Jackson defeated the Titan Lor Kronos, a boy named Jason Grace woke up on a bus..."

_Man from Spongebob's voice_

_zee end_

_*starts crying uncontrollably*_

**Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed I will appreciate it forevermore I love you all and if any of you have are curious about the kids' future just ask in the reviews or send me a pm! Fortunately I still have other stories! Goodbye and have a last cookie on me (::)**


End file.
